


Memories in Fire

by aruarudayo



Series: The Elements According to the Shepherd and his Water Seraph [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: End Game Spoilers, I'll add more tags when it becomes more apparent what I'm doing with this, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the  Fire Prompt for Sormik week 2016. </p>
<p>The first thing that Sorey feels is warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Fire

First, he feels warmth, all-encompassing warmth, as if he’s been wrapped in blankets and set down by the fire with his best friend like when he was younger. The memory seems distant, almost foreign and not his own, but he latches onto it as he continues into consciousness.

His ears become more and more aware of the pressing silence around him, save for the slight thrum of energy he instinctively knows is coming from him. Well, them—he isn’t alone, though he has the distinct sensation that something is still missing from his side.

Beyond that, something is off, like he’s stretched out, and for a brief moment he feels heat and sand, swampy lily pads, the remains of a lush forest—the entire continent is in his palm and feels  _ clean _ , though he doesn’t understand why that seems important.

The moment passes, and the second presence makes itself known, separating into a distinct other being and taking the consciousness of the earth with it. 

Light fills his vision, even before he opens his eyes. He wonders how long  they’ve been closed—too long, his mind supplies.

Finally, his sight clears, and all he sees are stars.

A faint ringing of bells comes to him, a cool breeze and the sensation of wrists and shoulders touching, stars much like these overhead and the overwhelming desire to never forget tucked into his head.

_ Guess we’ve got our own romantic right here. _

The voice is crystal clear, the face it belongs to slightly less so, but it’s enough for him to recall a name.

“Mikleo.” The name falls from his lips so easily, like it’s been waiting there since he’d gone to sleep. With more confidence, his new world still not completely in focus yet, he calls out, “Mikleo? Are you there? Mikleo?”

“We are alone, young Shepherd. The water seraph is not here.” A voice echoes around him, large and imposing, but he finds he isn’t afraid.  “Many moons ago, this place was sealed off to protect us,” it continues, “and so we were able to sleep without interruptions.”

“Why?” he asks; his head feels empty, and he isn’t quite sure why he woke up in the dark, both literally and figuratively. The only relatively solid memory is of Mikleo and wishing to be at his side, but even that is an aimless sort of goal.

“What do you remember?”

He doesn't answer, racking the recesses of his mind for some clue, but his train of thought continues to revolve around bright rose-colored eyes and soft silver hair, shutting out everything else. He returns to the fireplace he'd awoken to, begging for Mikleo to guide him.

_ Sorey _ .

He only remembers it in his friend’s voice, a name he accepts simply because Mikleo says so in his broken memories. He begins to piece them together, wondering how he'd forgotten so many important things.

“Sorey. My name is Sorey.” Sorey smiles into the darkness, knowing Maotelus could see him. “I guess we made it out okay, if we’re both awake.”

Maotelus hums in agreement. “Now we can return to our rightful places.”

“Which is where?”

“I will reside within the land once more; there is much less malevolence in the world than before we slept, and I too feel much brighter than I have in ages.”

“What about me?” Sorey asks. “Where do I belong?”

He feels Maotelus rise from the land, the white seraph curling up in front of him so his large eyes can look into Sorey’s.  
  
“That, young Shepherd, is up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO FUNNY STORY I'm super busy, but I wanted to put in something for today's prompt. Thus you all get this looks-kinda-finished-but-is-WAY-FAR-FROM-IT fic. I've had this sitting for about half a year, but because of a lot of things, it hasn't gotten much further than this. I'll fix the tags, summary, and title whenever I get a better idea of where I'm going with this hahaha which is mostly to say I need someone to force me to write it. 
> 
> First off, this sort of operates on the "seraphim retain important memories" idea, but I can probably spin it that Maotelus helped him keep them through super powerful seraph nonsense. Anyway, the original intention is that Sorey, with some help from Maotelus supplying some much needed context, goes to find his friends, but the one that he remembers the best, Mikleo, is no where to be found. Spoilers: Mikleo froze himself in a secluded area and is essentially in hibernation, so even Maotelus's all-seeing nature can't quite pinpoint him because he isn't functioning quite the same as other living beings. I haven't quite decided the reasoning behind Mikleo's abrupt hibernation; on one hand, it could be a result of his own malevolence rising, but on the other, he could have simply been attacked by some greater force that they then need to stop together. Maybe one of you readers that has gotten this far could give me ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, especially if you read that entire note hahahaha


End file.
